You're Never Completely Alone
by Kakabel
Summary: Jasper was kicked out of his house at age 12 for being homosexual. He was then taken in by the Cullens, and became the only human among 6 vampires. He also happens to like Edward very much. But does Edward like him? Slash. Adopted from 6 Ft. Tall Angel.
1. The prologue

A/N: Hey, peeps. Erm, I'm adopting this story from 6 Ft. Tall Angel. With one, erm, significant exception. I'll rate it 'T', not 'M'. :] Credit goes to them for the prologue thingy.  
I have the first chapter written, but I'm at a friend's house, and it's 2:30 AM. You can wait until....Sunday?  
Oh, fair warning, this will be slash. Slash. SLASH! Boy/Boy. If you're gonna get offended, please press the 'back' button.  
Listen to **Red Mist by Jim Dooley** while you read. It sets the...mood.

Disclaimer: Woe is me, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I have a story, would you be willing to listen?

I guess I should start with the fact that I'm 12 years old and homeless. I'll tell you why. I'm gay, and my parents don't approve. More specifically, my dad. But to him, my mom's opinion doesn't matter. He's old fashioned. Life sucks, doesn't it?

My friends always told me to imagine the worst case scenario. I just never expected it to be this.

I wandered around, did odd jobs now and then. I avoided telling people about my sexuality. Homophobes were everywhere, so that could lead to insults, and on a rare occasion, violence. I don't like to fight, but I will if it's necessary.

I lived in an orphanage until I snuck out. I guess I wasn't important enough for them to even try to find me. Good, I never liked them anyway.

I ended up on the streets of Seattle. It was really far from my home of Houston, Texas, but there wasn't much crime, and it was easy to find people to take pity on me. By now, I knew how to make myself cry. It would make people feel sorry for me and give me some money, food, and maybe even shelter for the night. If they were feeling generous, a shower and clean clothes.

There was one girl. She was short, with inky black hair and golden eyes. I saw her shopping on the rare occasion when I went to the mall. She always had a man with her. He was handsome. Tall, with unruly bronze hair and beautiful golden eyes. For some reason, every time I came close, a scowl formed on his face. He was beautiful. I had a small crush on him, but he didn't know that. Nor did he need to.

One day they noticed me. I remember that day so clearly…


	2. School surprise w flashback on the side

A/N: Bleh. Kakabel is very angry. VERY angry. I won't be able to update for a while after this, maybe. There's a bunch of...family issues I need to take care of. Anyway, here's the chapter. I'm gonna clear up some confusion, this is a **Jasper and Edward **story. The actual story takes place when Jazzy is 17. The prologue was like, his early life or somethin.  
Thanks to borishorti, for the inspiration for this chapter. She has good smelling lotion. And she typed this since I have no Internet connection at her house. Fail.

Disclaimer: Dood; Ma'm, did you say you own Twilight? Kakabel; No.... Dood; How about Linkin Park? Kakabel; No..... Dood; So, nothing is yours? Kakabel; -slaps dood- I said no! I own nothing!

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and hit the snooze on my alarm clock. I couldn't believe I had to go to school again so soon.

"Jasper, hurry and get ready for school!" Edward shouted up to my room.

Wow, he sounded so bitter. He was probably eager to leave.

"If I hurry up, would you stop screaming?" I said, smirking.

I could hear him growl in warning, but I just shrugged it off. Heaving myself off my bed, I grabbed my towel, some clean clothes, and headed off to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My sky blue eyes looked back at me and my honey blond hair covered my forehead. I looked different. Clean. More civilized. It would be hard to guess that only a couple years prior, so little ago, I was on the streets, and now lived in a coven of vampires.

I sighed, turning away from my reflection and stepping into the shower. The water felt hot on my skin, and I remembered the day the Cullens took me in as their own.

_________

I was walking down the street to the mall. A nice lady was kind enough to let me shower, give me some clothes, and a couple dollars. As I walked in i saw the short black haired girl. Her face looked blank, her eyes far away. I could see the guy with the bronze hair holding up her slim figure. She blinked and turned towards me, then to the guy. I could see their lips moving. He looked worried, while she just looked elated.

I turned away, but I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. It was her.

"H-how did you get over here so fast?" I asked nervously.

She ignored my question.

"Why do you live on the streets?"

"My father kicked me out of my house."

"But...why?"

I looked down at the floor, a blush creeping on my cheeks. "I'm gay." I whispered.

She looked positively heartbroken. The guy looked shocked, and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm Alice. This is Edward." She motioned towards him. "Would you like to live with us?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

My eyes bugged out of their sockets and my mouth opened and closed. I was sure that I looked like a fish.

"A-are you serious?"

"Yes. Why would we ask you if we weren't?" Stated Edward.

My eyes flickered over to his. He was being hostile, and it was making me angry.

"Well, if you're sure that I won't be a bother, then yes. I would love to live with you."

Alice squealed. "Of course you won't be a bother...um..."

"Jasper." I said, grinning.

"Jasper." She said.

"But, there's something about us that you have to know. We're not exactly what you'd call...normal." Edward said. His voice was like music.

They told me that they were vampires, but that they only fed on animals. They told me lots of other things too, but I was okay with it. I had a family now.  
________

I smiled and shut off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried myself off, putting on some jeans and a white t-shirt with blue splotches on it. I grabbed a pair of blue converse and strapped them on.

"Jasper! Hurry up!" Alice shouted.

I picked up my bag and ran down the stairs, tripping on the rug in the process. I tried to regain balance but ended up falling on my side.

"Damn it." I groaned. I picked myself up off the floor and trudged towards Edward's Volvo. By the time I got there everyone had already taken a seat in the back, and I was forced to sit down in the front with Edward. My heartbeat accelerated. I still wasn't over him. If anything, I loved him more.

I pulled out my iPod and cranked the volume to its maximum. Linkin Park was coming through the headphones when Rosalie yanked them out of my ears.

"What?!" I asked Rosalie, exasperated.

"How do you not destroy your ears with these?" She asked, motioning towards the headphones in her hand, which were still blaring.

I shrugged. "Not all of us have super sensitive vampire hearing. Now can I please have them back? I promise I'll put down the volume."

She nodded and handed them back to me. I put the volume down by half, keeping my part of our little bargain.

In about three or four songs time, we arrived Forks high school. It wasn't very far away. It was also basically the bane of my existence. I was looked down upon, because the Cullen's were freaks, and I hung out with them. I didn't care, but the stares were really irritating.

"Can we hurry up? I wanna go to class and get this over with." Emmett mumbled.

"Why so grumpy?" Alice asked, but he had already stalked off. Rosalie shook her head and followed Emmett into the small building. They stationed themselves outside the office, while Edward got our schedules. Turns out that we all had pretty similar classes, apart for a few. All the Cullens huddled together to speak, but I ignored them and walked to English. Alice and Edward were in that class. They would tell me what the meeting was about there.

I walked into the room and got a seat in the back corner, next to the windows. The teachers barely noticed me. A couple minutes later, Alice and Edward walked in, looking very tense.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked. This wasn't normal behavior for him.

"There's another vampire here..."

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: UNBETA'ED! Anyway, tell me if you like, or if I could make improvements. Thanks bunches. ;]  
You may not hear from me in a while, since I can't update from my phone......:[

BROTHA FRED FROM THA HOOD!  
Borishorti says that.


	3. Are you serious?

A/N: Hey. Sorry for the late update. But hey, I'm updating in two days or less. I'm actually going to Puerto Rico, and no internet. -twitches- So I'm trying to write as much as possible.  
Is anyone going, or did go, to a Gay Pride Festival this year? I'm going, for the first time ever. I'm so excited, but nervous at the same time, and I don't know why...  
This chapter is for Jennifer, for sticking with me throughout all this. -motions towards drama in my life- She's awesomeness. :]

Disclaimer: I own my "manga moods" poster, along with a sad attempt at drawing a happy Anael Marie, but I don't own Twilight.

* * *

I blinked. How could Alice not have seen this coming?

"Well, do we know who he is?"

They shook their heads.

"Apparently, the guy's doing a pretty good job of blocking his scent. None of us can really recognize him…it's very unnerving."

"And Alice? No visions, hun?"

She smiled, a very small smile, but still a smile, and shook her head slightly.

"Jasper, if I had any clue as to who he is, I wouldn't be so worried," she said quietly.

I grinned. "Well, you don't look worried to me. Just like you missed out on a sale at your favorite store," I said, teasing her.

She laughed and plopped down in the seat next to mine. "You know I would have told you if there was a sale anywhere. And I would have probably dragged you with me. You're a better shopping partner than Emmett or Edward. But that could be because you're gay…"

I smiled, not missing how her eyes flashed to Edward when she said the word 'gay'. I grabbed a notebook from my bag, dismissing that movement as meaningless. They may not need to pay attention in class, but I certainly did.

I was absorbed in the lesson when I felt something sharp poke my back. I squealed slightly, and turned around. Edward was sitting there, grinning like an idiot, while holding a mechanical pencil in his hand.

"That was uncalled for!" I half whispered, half yelled to him.

He chuckled, and it sounded like music to my ears.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were paying attention. And that was an awfully girlie squeal," he said, grinning.

I blushed. "Well, just cause you're never caught by surprise or anything…I'll be willing to bet that if you were randomly poked with a pencil while you were human, you would probably squeal like that too."

He laughed, a deep musical sound. It made me happy.

"Boys! Stop it. Jasper, hurry and go back to your work. And Edward, leave the boy alone," Alice told us, smiling widely. Her and Edward shared a meaningful look, but I turned back towards my notebook. They were being pretty odd, but it had happened so many times in the past couple months that it was becoming normal.

The bell rang, and the classes went by rather quickly. I easily went back to my circle of friends, which consisted of Angela Weber, Bella Swan, and the occasional Mike Newton.

Angela was a girl with a heart of gold. She was unbelievably kind, and always listened when you needed to talk and let something out. She was quiet, but very keen.

Mike was…annoying, but he was very reliable. You could count on him for a lot of things.

Bella was like Rosalie's exact opposite. She was beautiful, but she didn't quite realize it. She was adoringly clumsy, and always seemed to find trouble. But now she had that Quileute boy, Jacob, to keep her from harms way. It was actually very convenient that he imprinted on her. She knew all about the Cullens, so I could actually tell her anything. She was my best friend, aside from my family.

We were all walking towards the cafeteria together, and I was sure that Edward and the others were already inside, sitting with their food that would never be eaten. It always made me feel weird, eating in front of them. Emmett would always say a joke, and sometimes I laughed so hard that whatever I was drinking came out of my nose.

I grabbed Bella's sleeve and let Mike and Angela continue ahead of us.

"Yes?" Bella asked, confusion in her chocolate brown eyes.

I lowered my voice, so nobody walking by would be able to hear.

"There's an unknown vampire here, and I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled at me. "Don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine, I always am. I heard about the new kid already. Jessica won't stop talking about how hot he is. Max Padilla is supposed to be very nice."

I snorted. "Padilla…Well, what if he has some sort of mind control power, huh? Maybe he's manipulating Jessica's brain," I said, in a serious tone. "Not that it would need much manipulating…"

Bella smacked my chest. "Stop it. I can live with you making fun of Jessica, but please be nice to the vampire. He might need some friendship."

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Whatever, let's just go to lunch. I'm starved." My stomach grumbled, as if to prove my point.

She patted my belly. "Do they not feed you at home?"

I flinched, remembering times in my childhood when I actually had no food. Bella must have noticed, because she gasped almost immediately.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" She sounded near tears.

"Calm down, it's alright. They feed me plenty, but I'm a guy."

She laughed lightly. "Yeah, and that means you're a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

"Sure does."

I pushed the doors open, and my eyes searched for my family. They were huddled around Alice, shocked expressions on their faces. Alice herself was sobbing, as much as a vampire could sob without tears. Kneeling in front of her was a vampire that I couldn't recognize. I assumed that it was Max.

"Hey Bella…" I said, my voice straining.

"Yeah?"

I pointed towards where they were all sitting with one hand, and grabbed her arm with the other.

"You still want me to be nice?"

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Ten points, a dedication, and the title of 'complete awesomeness' to whoever recognizes where I got Max from. If you've read my little slash one shot, this should be easy.  
I'm thinking of doing this thing, where I give points to people, and at the end of the fic whoever has more points gets a prize. Something like, a one shot and you tell me whatever's in it. That's lame right? Yeah...it is. Forget it. :P  
I feel like I'm forgetting something...eh.


	4. Oh, well, that changes things

A/N: Hey, guys and gals! So, this chapter's for ECullen, since they are complete awesomeness, and were the first to recognize Max. :]  
So, I'm thinking that eventually, I might need a co-writer or something. . . I've been kinda -cough- very -cough- busy lately, so. . . Should I try to find a co-writer?

Jasper point of view, as always. xP

Disclaimer: I own a pot of Nutella, but I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I heard Bella gasp beside me, and I watched as Alice nodded her head furiously, tearless sobs coming from her throat. Max tried to move closer to her, but Rosalie stood in his way. His mouth turned upwards in an expression that I could instantly recognize as a snarl. He was lucky that nobody was paying attention to the scene unfolding.

"I want you to stay here," I told Bella, who looked paler than usual. She nodded slowly, and I let go of her arm.

I strode towards my family and I reached out to grab Alice, but I was quickly stopped by Max. I took a good look at him. He was a couple inches shorter than me, so around six foot tall. His face was framed with dark brown windswept hair. His skin was pale, like any vampire's would be. His eyes were big, framed by long dark lashes and were dark golden in color, almost black. He had some muscle, more than Edward, but less than Emmett. He smiled kindly at me.

"Could you move out of the way?" I asked, frustration coloring my tone. I was quickly becoming angry, but any form of violence would only hurt me.

"We're in the middle of something right now," he answered quietly. His voice was laced with a quiet pain, and a deep sorrow, but under that was some happiness. I looked at his eyes, and they were shining with hope.

Emmett stepped forwards then. "Padilla, he's a part of this family."

Max's eyes widened, and I smiled inwardly.

"B-but, he's a human!" He said, in amazement. I rolled my eyes. That was a lot like Tanya Denali's reaction.

Rosalie spoke up from behind him. "Yes, he is. And we'll explain later on."

Max moved aside reluctantly, but hovered protectively over Alice. I glared at him and went towards Edward. His honey gold eyes met mine, and he grabbed my hand. I tried to ignore the zap of electricity that sparked when our skin touched. He led me to a secluded corner of the cafeteria, then he let go of my hand and sat down. I took the seat across from him. Glancing over towards where the rest of the family were sitting, I could see that Max was speaking to Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice was stroking his hand. My temper flared at that. After hurting her, how could she show those signs of affection?

Edward sighed. "Jasper, please don't jump to conclusions. How do you know that he hurt her?"

I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Maybe I should tell you the full story first…"

I glanced back towards Alice one last time, and then back to him. "Ya think?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked. That brought butterflies into my stomach. Then, the smirk was wiped off his face and he looked down at his hands, which were resting on the table.

"Jasper, did you think that Alice has been alone all throughout her life? With no mate?" He asked me, still not looking me in the eye.

I was about to respond, but my throat closed. I tried to recall if she had ever shown any interest in someone, but came up empty.

"Well, she's never showed any interest in any of the vampires we've met. And she's never had a mate while I've lived with you guys…"

"Well, a couple of years before we saw you, she actually had a mate. She was so incredibly happy with him. They would disappear for days, and come back glowing with so much happiness and love."

I looked at him, intrigued. "Who was he?"

He seemed hesitant to tell me who, so I reached across the table and touched the top of his hand lightly. That electric spark was still there, but just faintly. I tried not to think about it. I wasn't sure if Edward already knew how I felt, but there was a high chance that he read something from my mind, and I didn't want him to feel awkward.

He looked up at my through his dark lashes. "Max."

My eyes widened. I withdrew my hand from atop his, and pointed towards Padilla. "That Max?!"

He looked back down. "Yes…"

"I ought to kill that bastard. Why hasn't he been here all this time?!" I said, infuriated. He had no right to leave, and then barge in years later like nothing happened.

"Jasper, I told you to stop jumping to conclusions. You do remember what Carlisle told you about the Volturi, right?"

I nodded. The Volturi were like vampire royalty. They lived in Italy, and they enforced the laws. They were known for being ruthless and cruel when those laws were broken. Their main one was pretty simple. Don't expose the secret.

"Well, he was charged with breaking the laws. We weren't told which one. All they told us was that attempting to escape was inevitable, and that he should hand himself over. So, he did. He left on a flight to Italy and we never heard from him after."

"Until now," I said quietly.

His head snapped up and he looked at me, smiling faintly. "Yes, until now."

"Alice didn't see a vision about his arrest?"

The faint smile disappeared. "For some reason, she didn't. Aro probably figured out a way to get around them, since he's the only one who completely understands how they work."

I shook my head. "But how is Max here? Shouldn't he be…you know…dead?"

Confusion seeped into his eyes. "Yes…he should be dead. The story that he's telling us is that he was cleared of whatever crime he was charged with. Apparently, they had the wrong guy."

"And you don't believe it?"

He shrugged. "Even though I've never heard of the Volturi getting the wrong person, I suppose I have to. There's nothing saying otherwise, and Alice is really happy."

"If she's happy…then why was she sobbing?"

He laughed, and shook his head. "Did you see Max kneeling in front of her? And our faces?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with anything…"

"He proposed to her, and she was sobbing because she was happy. Imagine it, you're reunited with your mate after more than five years, and they propose within ten minutes of speaking to you. I'm sure that you would cry, also."

"But then, why did Rosalie stop him when he tried to move towards Alice? And why did he snarl at her?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "He snarled, but with good reason. Even though Alice accepted the proposal, Rose refused to let him move any closer to her. She thought that his intentions were bad, and that he would end up hurting her. Thank heaven above that Alice had a vision of her future with him then, and she seemed positive that nothing could come between them."

I chuckled. "I suppose that makes sense, but I really want to slap him."

His mouth popped open. "Why?"

I snorted. "Because, he proposed to our little Alice in a high school cafeteria. You and I both know that she deserves much better. Nothing less than a chorus of angels playing the violin in the background."

Edward smirked. "You're right. Now, you should go speak to Bella. She looks worried."

"Oh. Alright." I rose from my chair and looked for Bella. She was sitting at a table with Mike and Angela, the only spare chair next to Mike. I quickly walked towards them and sat down. The table went silent.

"Eh…what?"

Angela spoke up. "You okay Jasper? Things looked kind of heated with Edward over there…"

"You and Cullen having relationship issues?" Mike blurted out.

I glared at him. "Mike, I really want to punch you right now."

He blushed, mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and went back to the half eaten apple in his hand.

I looked at Bella, who was staring at me with expectant eyes, then at Angela, whose eyes were filled with concern.

"Guys, stop worrying. Everything's fine."

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Did ya like it? I hope you did. I tried so many approaches and explanations, but this one was the only one that really worked. . .  
And, totally off topic, but I'm so happy! I finally read and watched Ouran High School Host Club! Ah, after months of my friend calling me Kaoru. . .


	5. I Just Wish

A/N: If you want to take it out on me for not updating, fine. I was in Puerto Rico, school started, and it's been tough on this freshie. Throw some home drama into the mix, and you get a frustrated me. I'm gonna ask LadyAliceCullen if she can take a look at this later, for mistakes.

This chapter is for Deanisha and Maria, new friends who are keeping me sane in that hell hole called Big I. Capture the football buddies, flame on! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Yiruma. I definetly don't own Dance Gavin Dance. If I did, Froy and Melo would take them away from me.

* * *

They looked at me skeptically, but went back to chatting amongst themselves. I wondered if I would be able to tell Bella about Max. She was my best friend, and Alice loved her.

I took a quick glance in Alice's direction, and saw that she was smiling. A bright genuine smile that I had never seen before. She was speaking animatedly to Edward, who looked gloomier and gloomier by the minute. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him quizzically, sending him a message in my thoughts.

"_Why so glum, chum?"_

His head snapped up and his gaze met my eyes. He shook his head and smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes. I glared at him.

_"Tell me."_

He shook his head and waved me off, returning to his conversation with Alice. I grumbled to myself and sank in my chair. Something was obviously wrong with Edward, yet he didn't want to tell me. It hurt.

I shrugged my shoulders and fished inside my pocket for my iPod. Turning it on, I put the buds in my ear and let Yiruma's sweet tones fill my head. I could feel myself nodding off, so I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them. As Yiruma's melodies swirled in my brain, the outside world slowly disappeared.

I groaned - someone was violently shaking my shoulder. I reluctantly opened my eyes and lifted my head, ready to send the person waking me up to hell. I decided against it when I saw that it was Rosalie.

"Jasper, come on. Stop listening to that screaming crap you call music. Lunch is over, everyone's gone, and Carlisle is waiting for us in the main office, sweetie."

"Rose, for the last time, Dance Gavin Dance does not scream."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Then why can't I understand what they're saying?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. But I wasn't listening to them anyway. I was listening to Yiruma."

"Reminds you of Edward?" She asked, smiling gently.

"Yeah…Why's Carlisle in the main office? And why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

She sighed. "There's a 'family emergency'. My guess is that he wants to catch up with Max. And, you need sleep Jasper. You haven't been getting any lately."

"Have too!"

She laughed, the sound resembling wind chimes.

"Rose…"

She looked at me, confusion adorning her features. "Yes?"

"What did Alice speak to Edward about, that made him look so sad?" I asker her quietly.

She sighed. "Come on, Edward has your stuff."

I frowned. "Alright," I responded, standing up. "Let me just - oh?"

A folded white note card fell from my lap, landing on the floor in front of me. Curious, I picked it up, unfolding it and reading the words.

"_You drool a little in your sleep. It's very cute. I wish I could see it more often."_

I blushed a deep scarlet hue at the words, and wiped furiously at my mouth, removing all traces of saliva.

"What's that, Jasper?"

I almost screamed at the sudden sound of Edward's voice behind me. I looked at him, and he smiled crookedly, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, it's just a note… The handwriting looks messed up. Probably so that I don't recognize it."

"And what does it say?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"N-n-nothing…"

"Hm. I wouldn't say that." He smirked and easily plucked the note from my hand, reading it. I stared at his eyes, the easiest way to tell how he felt. They darkened a little bit, and his smile faltered.

"Edward?"

He looked at me, smiling brightly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer, sport."

I glared at him. "You did not just call me sport."

He laughed loudly. "Yes, I did. Now, hurry up. We need to get to the office."

"Hmph," I grunted, walking out into the empty halls. The only audible sounds were the teens in class, and the teachers begging for some quiet. I smiled, wondering what my class was doing.

I reached the office, and wasn't surprised to see the entire Cullen clan through the glass wall. I shuffled into the small space, standing beside Esme and leaning on her shoulder. I looked up, and she smiled at me gently, rubbing soothing circles on my back. Once we were dismissed from class, we walked outside into the drizzle of rain. I went inside the Volvo, along with Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett. Alice and Max decided to ride with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

Once the car started, I pulled out my notebook. I had an interesting assignment, to write a song about someone you care about. I was having a tough time with the lyrics, and I wanted to see if I could get any writing in before we got home and Carlisle spent the whole night talking to Max. So far, I hadn't written anything too productive.

Emmett grunted in the back seat, reaching forwards and grabbing my notebook out of my hands.

"Emmett! Give it back!"

"No chance, bro. You look so focused. What is it?"

Rosalie grabbed it from him, her eyes skimming the letters on the paper. "I think it's a song…"

"It's a school assignment. Now, can I please have it back?"

"No," Edward spoke up. "I want to hear the song."

I blushed a dusty pink. "I-I don't think t-that's the b-best idea," I stammered.

"Rosalie, can you sing it?"

She bit her lip, looking at me apologetically. "Sure."

"I can't wait to hear this…" Emmett mumbled.

Rosalie took a deep breath and began singing, her beautiful voice filling the car.

"_Do you know, how I wish…you could see, everything inside of me… I just wish… Do you know, how I wish…that one day, those three words you would say… I just wish… Oh, I wish you…would set our differences aside. Just let our feelings fly… I just wish…that you loved me…"_

I looked at the floor of the car, a dark blush adorning my cheeks. The car stayed quiet for a while, not even Emmett's laugh filling the air. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over. Having Edward listen to the song and not say anything broke me a little inside.

I heard someone take an unnecessary deep breath, before Edward's voice filled the dead silence.

"Jasper, who's that song about?"

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: **I wrote that song. You can laugh at it - it is stupid - but don't claim it. Mine. Mine. Mine.  
**At any rate - the music I imagined playing in the background is something along the lines of 'Sakura's Theme'.  
I promise that it won't take me over a month to update. If it does, go read "Bridge To Somewhere" by ECullen. Awesome fic.  
Send me suggestions on what'll happen, yeah?

Mini-preview of next chapter:

"What was up with that note?!" I heard her scream. "What did you hope to accomplish by it? You already knows how he feels - you're in denial!"


	6. Oopsie

This story is gonna be undergoing an extreme makeover. Seriously.  
I honestly despise Twilight at this point, and I'm more into the anime/manga fandom. I apologize.  
I read this, and I honestly wanted to cry. My writing has improved a lot since this was written, and I hope that I can make this a better story.  
I forgot where I wanted this story to go, and I lost my notes on the elaborate ending that I had planned.  
Sorry.  
I want to say thanks for everyone that read this, even with all of it's flaws. :)  
Stay tuned for the re-written version. :D


End file.
